Mahina's Background
by Amarante Ricci
Summary: Mahina was your simple girl. Until she met Siamra, an elderly wolf. Then her world got turned upside down. ON HOLD
1. Pt 1

Mahina and Manilo Kinley were your average brother and sister. They fought, they played, they even blamed things on each other. But then, one day, something strange happened. This is their story.

* * *

"DAD!!! MANILO STOLE MY FAVORITE SHIRT AGAIN!!!" screamed 15-year old Mahina Kinley. She was running down the hall to the kitchen with her 16-year old brother Manilo following. Mahina had jet black hair and piercing, crystal blue eyes. Manilo, mysteriously, had white-as-snow hair and deep, emerald green eyes. They were fighting about one of Mahina's shirts.

"I did not, Dad!" he said as the ran into the kitchen. Their father, Reggie Kinley, was a single father whom Mahina favored in looks. He turned towards them and sighed, "Quit your bickering or we won't go camping this weekend. Got it?" Mahina and Manilo nodded and started to walk out the door into the back yard.

Mahina went to the garage as Manilo went to the shed. She looked in the closets until she found the sleeping bags and pulled them out. She walked around her father's truck and put them in the back.

Manilo walked in carrying three folded up tents, "Why do you think I stole your shirt?"

She turned and looked at him in amazement, "Because that's what you usually do! Steal my things!" Manilo laughed and put the tents into the truck. He turned and looked at his sister.

"Look, Mahina, I didn't steal your stupid shirt. It's probably either in the back of your closet or in the laundry!" Mahina scowled at her older brother and stomped back to the house.

When she walked into the kitchen, her father stopped her by saying, "Mahina, I found your shirt. It was in the laundry." As Mahina screamed and went upstairs to her room, Manilo came in laughing. Between gasps for breath, he managed to say, "I love how she gets mad when I'm right!"

Reggie just rolled his eyes and went back to his paper. Manilo walked up the stairs and leaned on his sister's door post.

"I think you owe SOMEBODY an apology, little sis."

Mahina turned and glared at him, "Alright, I'm sorry, you jerk! Why do you torture me like this? Do you have ANY idea how it makes ME feel?" She threw the shirt down that she was holding and sat down on the bed her face in her hands. Manilo ran his fingers through his hair and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, I know that this whole tear session isn't just about the shirt. What happened?" Mahina quit crying long enough to wipe her eyes dry and say, "Jesse called and broke up with me. I called Terry and told her, and she said that she saw him cheating on me with Kaitlyn! Our own cousin Kaitlyn!!!" After that, she just completely burst into tears and Manilo pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe it. I warned you about him. You know how he was. Goes from one girl to the next in a month. Don't worry. Do you want me to beat him up for you?" As he rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down, he heard her mutter, "Will you? Please? That'd be the best." She sat up and wiped the tears away and both of them laughed. She shooed him out of her room and continued to pack.

* * *

Two hours later, they pulled into a clearing near a river and started to unpack.

"Mahina, Manilo, will you two go find some firewood?" asked Reggie. Mahina and Manilo nodded and walked off together. When they got deep into the woods, the siblings heard a twig snap to the left. Mahina rushed to hide behind Manilo and they both looked into the woods. They saw a pair of yellow eyes peering at them from a bush.

"H...Hello?" Mahina said coming out from behind her brother. An elderly looking brown wolf came out of hiding. Her fur was sleek and chocolate brown with spots of grey here and there. She carried two packs on her back, both the size of a change purse. She came up to Mahina and Manilo and bowed gracefully.

"Children of Karmala. It is a great honor that I have found you at last," she said standing up. Mahina had turned to look for Manilo, but realized that he ran away to get their father. She turned back around and kneeled in front of the wolf, "Hello, I am Mahina. What did you mean when you called me and my brother the 'Children of Karmala'? Who's Karmala?" The wolf simply chuckled.

"I am Siamra. And the reason for calling you that is because you and your brother are descendents of the Great Wolf, Karmala," Siamra explained.

"Okay, I get it now. But, what does this have to do with me? And Manilo of course. How are we related to wolves?" the young teenager was so curious that she lost all forms of patience.

Siamra laughed and said, "You are a curious young one aren't you? Well, Karmala and her Wolf Clan were no ordinary wolves. They were humans, humans who could turn into wolves. Like your mother." Mahina gasped at the mention of her mother, but did not interrupt. "And there is a story that I doubt your father has told you. Would you like to hear it?" Siamra stopping talking and took a breath. She was old, too old for all of this. Not that she didn't like it or anything, but she just wasn't as young as she used to be. Mahina nodded and Siamra continued.

"Long ago, there was a Star Walker, a white and silver one, Stormeye. And there was a wolf. A gray one, Karmala. They were best friends, but their clans were enemies. Lies were told to them, and they became enemies. The wolf, was Alpha. the Star Walker, was the leader of her clan. Now Stormeye, she was magic, she bestowed a prophecy unto her daughter, Nightsoul. The prophecy stated that the one daughter of her line that resembled her would be magic, and be destined to overthrow her enemy's descendent. Now, Karmala, she also had a prophecy. She wasn't exactly magic, but she was close. Her prophecy stated that the fiftieth line of her daughters there would be two siblings. A boy and girl. The boy would have white-as-snow hair and emerald eyes, like her brother. And the girl would have jet black hair and crystal eyes, like her.

"Now, the one that would be chosen by the wolves past to be the black wolf, would turn evil. The exact opposite with the white one. And the white one will have become the leader of the Clan. The Alpha."

As she finished, Mahina's eyes were glittering with excitement. They heard leaves rumbling behind them and turned to find Reggie and Manilo coming out from the bushes. Reggie stopped cold in his tracks when he saw Siamra.

He sighed and bowed his head saying, "Siamra. Good to see you again. I figured this would happen one day. What's happens next?"

Manilo was confused, looking from his father to the wolf to his sister and back, "Will someone PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HEY IS GOING ON?!?!?"

Reggie shot his son a look that made him shut up. Siamra smiled and said, "The wolves past will now choose the Black and White Wolves." Reggie sighed frustratedly and waved his kids forward. Mahina was first. She looked at Siamra who said, "Reach into the one that your heart leads you to." Mahina sighed out of excitement and nervousness. She reached into the left pouch.


	2. Pt 2

Mahina closed her eyes and pulled out a crescent moon charm. She gasped when she saw it's colour. Black. Tears started to come to her eyes. Siamra put a paw on Mahina's shoulder.

"Do not worry young one, perhaps the wolves past will have mercy on you. And not allow either of you to be evil." She looked at Manilo and pointed the right pouch at him. He reached in and pulled out the white moon charm.

He sighed and walked over to his sister pulling her into a hug, "Don't worry, Mahi. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged him back saying, "I know, Manilo. I know. And thank you for it." He chuckled and held her at arms length. Mahina looked down to say something to Siamra, but noticed that the brown wolf had disappeared. Along with their father.

She shrugged and said, "Come on. I don't really feel like camping that much anymore." Manilo laughed and put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her back to the camp. They found their father loading up the truck and climbing in. He waved for Mahi and Manilo to get in and they drove home.

* * *

When they got home, Mahina went straight up to her room and slammed the door.

"Jeeze, she is NOT taking this easily," Reggie said, putting the tents and things up. He looked at Manilo and said, "Go talk to your sister, son."

Manilo nodded and ran inside. When he got to Mahina's door, he knocked.

"Go away!" she shouted. He sighed and opened the door. He sat on her bed and poked her on the shoulder.

She turned over and glared at him, "What!"

He laughed and stood up saying, "Wanna go explore the woods tomorrow?" Mahina smiled,

"Sure. Now get out." As he was about to close the door, Mahi threw a pillow at him, laughing. She turned and faced her bedside table, picking up a picture. The picture was of a woman with tan skin and a bright smile. She had jet black hair and emerald eyes. The picture was of her mother, Feronia. Feronia was Latino and her tan was passed down to Mahina, but only slightly. "I miss you, Mom. I wish you were here to help me through this," Mahina said, rubbing her finger over the picture. A single tear landed on the glass and she wiped it off. Mahina layed down and fell asleep.

* * *

Mahina was shaken awake by her brother the next morning. She rolled over and glared at him.

He smiled, "Get up. Get dressed. Eat. Then we're heading to the woods."

She threw a pillow at him and he threw it back. As he left, Mahina got up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a black tank top and ripped jeans. She put them on and walked across the hall. As she was brushing her hair and teeth, she sniffed the air and smiled at the scent of bacon. She smiled and ran downstairs, sliding to a halt in front of the kitchen. Her father looked at her over his glasses and went back to cooking.

Mahina sat down across from Manilo and asked, "So...where we going?"

Manilo rolled his eyes and replied, "We're going to the southern woods. Dad says there's a camp there that will help with our dilemma." Mahina raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother. He caught her look and shrugged. Their father then placed plates in front of them filled with bacon, eggs, and grits. He then put glasses of orange juice on the side.

Mahina looked at her father, "Dad...we haven't had breakfast like this in nine years. What's the occasion?" Reggie pushed his daughter's hair out of her face and looked at both his kids, who were looking at him curiously.

"Because, you've finally filled your mother's wishes," he replied smiling. "Now eat."

He walked back to the stove to fix his plate. The siblings sighed and continued to eat. A few minutes later, Manilo stood up and put his dishes in the sink saying, "We might want to go now, Mahi."

Mahina nodded and got up following Manilo's gesture. She said goodbye to her father and walked outside with Manilo.

"Any idea where we're going, bro?"

He looked over at her and smiled, "Not one." She laughed and gently pushed him.

A few miles into the woods, they came to a camp with wolves and people milling around. They saw Siamra coming up to them, "Welcome, Children of Karmala. Would you like a tour?" The siblings looked at each other, then at Siamra and nodded. As the three were walking through the camps, someone caught Mahina's eye. She was looking around and saw a boy around Manilo's age. He had chocolate brown hair and peircing blue eyes. He caught her looking at him and smiled. Mahina melted inside and could feel herself blushing. She smiled at him and looked away. Manilo glanced down and noticed his sister's strange behavior. He looked in the area she had been and saw the same boy. Manilo's eyes narrowed and he realized there just wasn't something right about that guy.


	3. Pt 3

After the tour, Mahina and Manilo asked Siamra if they could walk around on their own. The elder wolf nodded, but added, "Remember, young pups. Be at my cave at dusk."

The siblings agreed and set off in different directions. Mahina found a giant boulder and climbed up to the top. She looked out over the mountains and gasped. The sight that met Mahina's eyes was amazing.

"Wow," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

She sighed and smiled, looking around. A voice came from behind saying, "Yes, but not as beautiful as you."

Mahina jumped and looked around to see the same boy from before. She stood up and realized she was blushing. Her hand instantly flew to her cheeks as she looked away. He chuckled and came up to her pulling her hand form her face and she looked at him. She started to get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. They were much like hers, but had a different tint to them.

She was drawn back to reality as he continued, "Forgive me for my forwardness, but I had to say something for fear of bursting."

She chuckled nervously and cocked her head replying, "You know, no one really talks the way you do."

He hung his head and sighed, "I'm sorry. All my friends say that my ancestry comes out when I talk to a girl that I like...Oops." Mahina laughed.

"No, it's okay. I'm afraid I've forgotten my manners. I'm Mahina." He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Tad."

She glanced down at his hand still holding hers saying, "You know, I'd shake your hand, but you are already holding it." He looked down and quickly released her hand.

"I'm sorry, Mahina. I'm so sorry." She noticed that he had started to blush a little bit.

"No, no. It's alright. I'd have honestly done the same." He chuckled again and looked at her eyes. His expression changed from embarrased to curious.

"Say, do you think you'd like to join me for dinner in a few hours? I know a great place for a picnic. It's got a great view." Mahina smiled and nodded. He smiled back and told her when and where, then walked away. She gasped and spun around excitedly. She looked at the sun and saw it was nearly dusk. Mahina remembered what Siamra had said and ran towards the cave that had been pointed out. Manilo was already there and was glaring at her.

"What?!"

He stood up and pulled her farther inside the cave saying, "I do NOT trust that guy I saw you with." She sighed and told him to drop it when Siamra came in. The wolf looked at the two and asked, "Accustomed to the camp now?" They nodded. "Good. Now I want you to get some rest. You can sleep in that cavern there." The siblings nodded and walked into the cavern. Mahina sighed and said, "Goodnight, bro." He nodded and layed down. Mahina did the same, but pretended to go to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Mahina heard scratching coming from the door to the cave. She carefully walked to the opening and smiled when she saw Tad.

"Hi," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her hand. Mahi chuckled and walked with him to the edge of a hill deep in the forest. She gasped at the picnic that Tad had set for them and looked at him.

"All for you, m'lady," he said. She laughed and he helped her sit down. Unknowingly to them, Manilo was behind a tree. Tad sat down right next to Mahina and whispered in her ear, "All of this, for you." She smiled and leaned in towards him. He looked down at her and smiled as well saying, "I...I know this is our first, well, date. But...I, well, I really like you, Mahina."

She looked up at him and said, "I...really like you, too, Tad." Their eyes met as they drifted closer to each other. 'He...he's special. I...I think he's the one', Mahina thought. Just as they were about to kiss, Manilo burst through the trees, his eyes glowing with anger.

Mahina pulled back and yelled, "MANILO! What are you doing here?!"

"I told you, Mahina, I don't trust him. Do I have to ban you from even speaking to him?!?"

Mahina scoffed and stood up. She walked up to her big brother and stood on her tiptoes in order to look him in the face. Through clenched teeth she hissed, "You are not my father. You are my brother. You don't tell me who I can, and can't see." Manilo glared down at his little sister as she backed off and stood behind Tad.

Tad walked up to Manilo and said, "Look, bro, no hard feelings. I'm sorry you don't like me, but your sister does. And I like her back. So back off, let her be happy." Manilo was getting angrier by the second.

"Listen here, bro, you don't tell me what to do and how to care for my baby sister."

Tad just laughed and whispered something to Manilo that just set him off. Manilo drew his fist back and punched Tad in the face. He fell back onto the ground unconcious. Mahina ran to his side and put his head in her lap, "Tad!" She looked at Manilo, tears filling her eyes, "Why?! How could you do this, Manilo?!"

Manilo looked at his sister angrily and said, "I'll see you back at camp. We're going home in the morning." That being said, he stomped off into the forest leaving Mahina behind.


End file.
